Pediphile
by GreenEyedFloozy-BackInBusiness
Summary: Tohma's secret hobby. A pedophile has a fetish for childeren. A pediphile has a fetish for...?


Pediphile-

I crept with the uttermost stealth, seeking out my next victim. There are so many women here, so many who I could choose. With careful precision I go towards one of the dorm rooms with only one light on. I've done this seventy-four times already, so I know the drill. Knock them out, undress them, tie them up...

So simple, so... erotic. My hand clamps down on the smooth object in my pocket. Tonight's victim's name is Atsushi. Beautiful, porcelain skin, shocking blue eyes. Oh, I've already picked out a colour for her. Savor your last moments as you are, my dear. They're going to end soon.

Mika used to let me do this to her... until, she said, it became "freaky". So, what else am I to do but find other people, to have my fun with? And when you knock them out, they're no formalities needed. So, I chose this path, finding women unaware of what is about to happen.

I find her dorm room, noting that she lives alone. I open the door, which she foolishly left unlocked. I take in the room. Light blue, dime-store paintings, garage-sale furniture. A door four meters or so ahead of me began to open, bathing the room in light. Atsushi walked out, oblivious to the fact that her front door was open. Behind me there was a pine-wood lamp. I picked it up, and started the swift walk across her apartment. She never knew it was coming, until she felt the blow, and fell down.

Smiling as par usual, I continued over to the door, and closed it. Looking back at her, I smiled thinking how much better off she would be later. I crossed the small room again, picking her up. Luckily, she was light, and it was easy for me to lug her to her room. Dumping her on the bed, I began to remove her clothing, piece by piece. Her cardigan, her shirt. I wrinkled my nose at them. Her capris were nice, but I was sure she'd look better in shorts.

I looked her over once more, before laying my hand on her cheek. "You'll thank me for this, someday. I promise."

Slowly, I made the decent down her body.

0-0-0

"Done." I whispered to the dark air. I wiped off my hands on her bed, cleaning them of whatever was there. "See, I knew I knew what's best for you!" I whispered in her ear, before walking out of her bedroom.

I wiped down the doorknob and the lamp with the spare handkerchief in my pocket, before blowing her a kiss and leaving.

Unfortunately, there were some people there I didn't want to see.

The police.

Shit.

0-0-0

"Yuki! Oh my god!" Shuichi freaked out, pulling on his lover's pristine white shirt. "Tohma got arrested last night!"

"Yeah... whatever..." Eiri replied, turning over on the couch, and attempting to fall back asleep.

"No! Really! He did!"

Eiri glared at him. "For what?"

"He's been breaking into college-age girl's rooms at night! And... And..." Shuichi replied, pink head bobbing as he jumped up and down.

"Let me see that." Yuki said, grabbing the newspaper. His eyes widened as he read it.

_Last night, one Seguchi Tohma was apprehended outside the dormitory of his latest victim, Shizou Atsushi, who is nineteen years of age. Police looked inside her room to see that she was knocked out and laying on her bed, nude, with the exception of her underclothes. When asked what he was doing there, Seguchi-San (Age thirty-one) replied "I'm improving on her physical beauty. There isn't anything wrong with that." Apparently, Seguchi-San is responsible for the past seventy-four break-ins like this. In each case, nothing was stolen, but all the females woke up near-naked, after being bludgeoned the night before by an intruder. To these charges, the man replied: "But they all had such nice feet, and they weren't taking care of them! It's just a colour guide to which colors they should be wearing!" When asked if that was all he did to the women, he replied: "Of course! I do have a wife.". Seguchi-san was released that night, because all the victim's doors were unlocked when he entered. Atsushi, upon waking up, did admit that she liked the colour of her toe nails. Seguchi-san gave her the colour, and smiled._

On the bright side, Seventy-five young women in Tokyo are now running around with some of the nicest pedicures this city has ever seen.

Yuki let his head fall into his hand. "That's Tohma for you." He said. "He was caught knocking out women to give them pedicures."

0-0-0-0-0

Just an idea I had. Tell me what you think.

P.S.- This was an actual crime committed by a real person. They let him go because he hadn't really hurt anyone. He found a job in a salon soon after he was released.


End file.
